


A Moment to Shine

by sleepyysalamiri



Series: Feanorian Fun Bingo [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad English, Gen, I cried when i wrote this, Maedhros should really care a little less, Maglor is a little diva, POV, and yes they can hear each other's thoughts, do tell me if i fucked up the grammar again, i hope you will too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyysalamiri/pseuds/sleepyysalamiri
Summary: Maglor is preparing for his first big concert. Or, more specifically, Maedhros is helping him prepare, like the caring big brother he is.





	A Moment to Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Time will remember us".

"Ouch. Don't pull it."

"Then don't move your head."

Makalaurë mumbled something under his breath, and Maitimo tried to concentrate on his task again. He did become quite good at braiding hair over the years, but he never did anything _that_ elaborate. Kano's heavy dark curls were glistening in the warm light of the fireplace, woven into an intricate pattern that must have been the latest fashion. Of course, Father would have done a better job…

"Speaking of which," his brother must have caught his trail of thought. "Where are our parents? Will they come?"

"Of course they will," Nelyo assured him. "Father is just making sure that he has notified every living soul in Tirion about your performance."

Makalaurë laughed. "Good. Then I don't have to worry about having an audience."

They sat in silence for a few brief moments, while Nelyo added finishing touches to Kano's hairstyle. He wasn't quite content with the result, but there was no time for a second try. And his younger brother had a rare talent of making everything look good on him anyway…

"Are you nervous?" Maitimo asked, reaching for a hairpin.

"No." Makalaurë shrugged. "Oh- wait, no. Take that one instead."

"You had to pick the shiniest," Nelyo chuckled. The hairpin was rather heavy from countless little diamonds and silver ornaments. He carefully fixed the hairstyle with it, hoping that he won't ruin everything at the last moment. "…Wait, not at all? If I were you, I'd be scared to death right now."

Kano sighed. "Why would I be nervous or scared? It's not even a contest. All I have to do is sing - and you know I _can_ sing."

"Many great performers would attend this concert - Aimenel, Fanellewen… Don't you wish to impress them?"

"I don't need anyone's approval to do what I love. Though it would be nice if someone like Aimenel took me as his protégé." Makalaurë pondered that thought for a moment. "Are you finished? Let me take a look."

Maitimo watched his brother almost jump from the chair where he has spent almost an hour. Even though Kano was as confident as ever, Nelyo couldn't help but worry about every detail he could control.

"Are you sure you can breathe in this… thing?"

"Don’t be ridiculous, brother, it's not even boned," Makalaurë said, while struggling to look at the back of his head in the mirror. "And you barely laced it."

"Why do you even _need_ a corset-"

"It's called 'fashion', my dear Nelyo, and you should try it one day," he sighed. "So. How do I look?"

Maitimo tried his best to look at his brother with a critical eye. All friendly snips aside, Kano has always had a much better eye for style. And tonight, draped in the most exquisite fabric Mother had let him buy, adorned with shining jewelry, with that glittering excitement in his eyes, he looked especially beautiful and - Nelyo felt a weird sharp feeling in his chest - mature. Not so long ago he could easily pick his little brother up and carry to bed - and suddenly he sees a bold young man standing before him, his still tender features almost hidden behind a confident smile. He used to complain so much about being a babysitter, but now he wished those times would last forever.

Makalaurë must have felt a change in the mood. He slowly came closer and took older brother's hand in his own.

Maitimo made a deep trembling sigh. "You look gorgeous," he whispered and pressed a kiss against Kano's forehead, holding back sudden tears as he felt arms wrapping gently around his waist. "Go shine, little nightingale. Don't make your accompanists wait. The rest of Tirion, too."

"Don't worry," Kano chuckled. "We'll make everyone remember us for a long time."

"Sure. Just promise me you'll hire a stylist when you become famous."


End file.
